Hold her or lose her?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Princess Sakura and Oura are finally getting into a stable relationship between their royal duties and slaying demons but The Emperor orders Oura to concieve a child through Sakura no matter what or she will be killed.


Prince Oura sat irritably in his room writing more letters to royal nobles and courtiers as well as parliament which bore him to death as well as annoyed him but he knew that if he was able to finish quickly he could see his beloved Sakura's face after 20 more minutes he stretched and decided to call it a day. Suddenly while walking along the balcony that looked past the garden area a loud thumping footstep could be heard and was heading straight for him and he sighed heavily feeling somewhat nervous but expected the worst.

"OURA YOU JERK!" a loud voice yelled and Sakura appeared a very pissed off expression on her face and she lunged at him and knocked him onto his back thumping her fists on his chest crossly while he winced "YOU JERK YOU LEFT ME WAITING FOR HOURS I AM YOU'RE FIANE Y'KNOW!" Sakura snapped a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

Oura got up wincing slightly from the pain and held sakura close to him and touched the top of his forehead gently on hers "I'm sorry I made you wait Sakura-chan but I was held up by work again c'mon I'll treat you to some Sake and Tempura".

Sakura said nothing but perked up more and then got off Oura and began to lead the way to her room to which Oura just stood there for a second confused until Sakura turned to look at him "Are you coming I have waited all day to see you I even put up with Byakuya's lecturing for half an hour!" she groaned crossly.

_**In Sakura's quarters**_

Sakura poured Oura a drink of sake politely then helped herself to some Tempura happily then cried out pleasantly "So delicious" which made Oura smile. Oura suddenly remembered something and began rummaging in his robes confusing Sakura. "Oura do you have an itch?" Sakura asked in a confused manner trying to look ladylike.

Oura produced a small shell and a bottle with liquid in it to which Sakura blushed "You're servant Namami told me that you were trying to be more ladylike so I bought you these to try and help you on your way plus they were just right" Oura said and kissed her cheek.

Sakura turned red and shyly opened the small white shell to reveal a pale Peach lip colour and a Peach and Cinnamon scented Perfume. For a few minutes Sakura sat there silently before a few tears began to roll down her cheeks and she held the items close to her "Oh Oura I love them their perfect" Sakura sniffed wiping her eyes.

_**The next day **_

Sakura was resting after writing so many letters to important nobles ESPECIALLY Princess Yuri whom she knew would flip out if she didn't write to her again by mistake.

"Ok time to visit Oura about now I'd say" Sakura thought and got up then made her way to his room. Suddenly before she could make it there she bumped into her servant Namami who was helping her to become more ladylike "Oh Namami it's you what wrong?"

"I know this may be bad timing you're highness but Princess Yuri has decided to pay a special visit to you in order to tell you some important news as well as to collect that important gift you decided to give her" Namami explained to which Sakura nodded and followed her sadly.

Namami was a very cute servant and the youngest there at the age of 15 a year older than Sakura. She had deep hazel eyes and long silverish purple hair down to her knees which was tied back with a white ribbon around the area in which her ribcage ended. She wore a purple eyeliner and red lipstick to look more feminine.

_**Much later**_

Sakura sat politely with Princess Yuri and was wearing her perfume and make-up which she had worn for meeting with Oura which her servants had been complimenting her on all day. She was rather irritable about being held up from meeting her Fiancé.

"Princess Sakura how are you it's been way too long!" Princess Yuri cried as she entered the room to which she was surprised when Sakura seemed to be frowning at her. "Did I do something wrong?" Princess Yuri asked Namami nervously.

Namami laughed nervously then said "Sakura Hime was about to visit Prince Oura after doing all her paperwork until you arrived" she explained to which Yuri Hime felt awful.

"Oh Princess Sakura I apologize I just really wanted to catch up seeing as we're friends" Yuri Hime sobbed tearfully but suddenly stopped when she smelt a sweet fragrance coming from Sakura. "Um Princess Sakura are…are you wearing perfume?" Yuri Hime said in awe because Princess Sakura usually complained that it made her dizzy.

Sakura blushed shyly "Yes it's a new one from Oura and I'm wearing lipstick too they were made into gentle scents that weren't too overpowering" she explained.

"How romantic let me smell" Yuri Hime cried leaping at Sakura and sniffed then said "Peach & Cinnamon how cute it suits you so well!" Yuri Hime agreed with a gentle smile.

Sakura smiled "Thank you Yuri Hime now what did you want to tell me so I can give you your gift" with a slightly impatient tone.

Yuri Hime smiled and touched her stomach surprising Sakura "I am 3 months pregnant with Lord Fujimurasaki's child" she said shyly to which Sakura collapsed with shock temporarily.

"But h…how and s…since w…when?" Sakura stammered nervously unable to believe that Yuri Hime had slept with a man before her which in some cases was truly unfair.

Yuri Hime chuckled "Since last week and we've been very intimate since we were engaged so naturally a child was bound to come along".

Sakura sighed sadly and then snapped her fingers "Here you're gift it's a Kimono to celebrate you're union with Lord Fujimurasaki it's from Osaka" before getting up and then left the room sadly.

_**Much, much later **_

Oura was waiting impatiently in his chambers and was peeved when Sakura appeared late "Sakura where have you been I've been waiting for over an hour!" Oura demanded to which she sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Oura Yuri Hime paid me a visit and so I couldn't refuse plus she told me she's pregnant with your uncle's child" Sakura said sadly.

Oura groaned crossly "It comes as no surprise to me when I saw as a child when I was growing up my uncle slept around with an awful lot of girls" he explained. He suddenly realized Sakura was wearing the lipstick and perfume he had given her.

Sakura nuzzled into Oura's chest suddenly shocking him "Oura I want to be able to feel a man's touch it is an auspicious night after all and I really want to be held by you I've waited long enough" she said sadly.

Oura looked at Sakura lovingly and cupped his hands around her cheeks then kissed her passionately then said "Nothing would give me greater pleasure" to which Sakura smiled to herself.

_**That evening**_

Sakura clung to Oura's back digging her nails in as he thrust inside of her sweat running down his back panting breathlessly. "I'm sorry Sakura I know this must hurt but I'm just too happy to stop" Oura said kissing her neck.

Sakura smiled gently tears welling up in her eyes "I understand Oura and I can manage it though I may end up digging in my nails or biting you due to the pain" she confessed. Oura continued to thrust inside of his beloved moon princess but as they continued it became less painful for Sakura and she began to enjoy it and was eventually crying out in pleasure. "I…I never knew being with a man could feel so good" Sakura thought to herself.


End file.
